Big Girls Don't Cry One Shot
by PreppyLove31
Summary: Everything was peaceful Now that Naraku Was Defeated..EVeryone WEnt About their ways. Kagome admired the view, life moved one. The Land was the same, the people haven't changed as well. Lowering her head while letting out a deep sigh, 'including him.' One Shot! Pls R


Big Girls Don't Cry

One Shot.

Summary: It's been 5 years since the final battle and even though life moved on peacefully, everything remained the same, including him. Finally realizing that it was her turn to grow up.

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! ALL RIGHTS TO THE OWNERS! NO FLAMERS PLS.

It was rainy but yet a calm dark day and kagome was standing by the window-pane in her chambers. '_how I love the, it washes all the pain away…..he always says.' _

A gentle yet sad smile brushed across her lips. _'another day'_ she gently sighed and slowly brought her forehead to the window.

She matured very much since the final battle.

Her hair long as kikyo's, black as the night, eyes turned light hazel that was complimented when any form of light hit her face.

Her body fully matured and fully figured. She noticed what the jewel shard gave her, but it meant nothing to her.

The view was beautiful from the western lands.

Her chambers laid at the very top of the Western Castle, Next to Sesshoumaru's _'like a fairytale…..rapunzel….' _

kagome scoffed then let out a deep sigh, turned and made her way towards the bed, gently sitting down. _'except…' _ she forced herself not to cry.

_**FLASHBACK.**_

_**2 DAYS EARLIER.**_

_The gang had visited the western castle. Kagome quickly ran outside and leaped into inuyasha's arms, who happily obliged._

"_Kagome" inuyasha gently whispered in her ear with a sigh of relief. _

_Kagome smiled so happily that tears almost formed in her eyes. "kagome! you're okay!" sango said while holding her tears and hugging kagome. "we missed you." _

"_lady kagome." miroku said smiling happily and was about to bow but was greeted with a big hug from a very happy kagome. _

_kagome took a few steps back. "sorry, its just…I've missed you guys so much…." _

_It's been 3 years since the gang had visited the western castle, especially since sesshoumaru wanted kagome to move in with him since they were courting._

_Kagome looked around with curiosity then her eyes shot at inuyasha, "where's…..shippou?" the gang smiled and before inuyasha could reply sango jumped in, "he's with his….family….he'll be with us in a few days"_

"_what! I missed….the…wedding?" kagome looked down and a jolt of sadness hit her face and the gang didn't like it when she was sad, it just wasn't kagome to be sad and miserable._

"_Of course not kagome. shippou said he aint gonna plan it without his mother of course" inuyasha knelt and laid a hang on kagome's head._

_Kagome looked up at the half demon, who matured handsomely._

_Inuyasha stood up and looked around. "so….where's that cold bastard?" _

_Kagome looked away and fidgeted, "ohh…he's….uhh….away."_

_Sango jolted in front of inuyasha with anger, "again! Kagome…how long have you been alone?" _

"_just a few months..its….." kagome looked away then sighed, "its…alright."_

"_Kagome! How can you...thats not right.." inuyasha controlled raising his voice. Kagome eyed them and quickly smiled like nothing happened._

"_oh come on guys, its fine..besides! I want some alone girl time you know?!"_ kagome forced a obvious smile.

_kagome turned and made her way to the castle door then slightly turned, "well? You guys coming or not…im starving."_

_Having said that, kagome quickly turned and made her way in not wanting to answer or hear any more questions._

_**THE NEXT DAY.**_

_Kagome was in the garden tending to Sesshoumaru's favorite roses when a maid quickly interrupted her, "My Lady! My Lady." Kagome sighed, irritated. "yes, Uri?"_

_Not hearing a reply, she threw down her tools and stood up. Cleaned her hands then turned, "What is It Ur….i?" Uri stood smiling, kagome raised an eyebrow._

_In the Next Moment Kagome tried to walk gracefully but hurried her pace, she made her way to the entrance door and saw The Ice Prince Step in The Castle Gates. His eyes Immediately shot up. _

_Sesshoumaru lightly smiled so that only kagome would see and she did._

_Kagome held her breath. Before the Ice Lord Could say another word, kagome leaped in his arms with light tears in her eyes, "Your back." The miko lightly whispered. _

_Sesshoumaru sensed her relief and happiness. He understood, he has been away for 3 months. He was happy to have her. _

_His arms eventually made its way around her tiny waist "Were Your needs Met?" the Ice Lord whispered. Kagome lightly chuckled and pulled away and looked in his eyes._

"_3 months away and that's what you have for me?" kagome sighed and smiled. _

"_Well…Now that you're here we could…." Kagome was cut off when she spotted guests in back of him._

"_Sesshoumaru what's going…..?" kagome didn't know what to say. Sesshoumaru turned, "These Are The Lords Of the The East and South. They Are staying here for a few days At My Castle, WE have business to discuss so…." _

_Sesshoumaru turned to finish his sentence but saw that kagome was not standing in front of him but was already at the entrance door._

_Kagome slightly turned "I'll leave You to Your business then." She smiled lightly so that he could see it then turned her back fully and made her way to the garden._

_Kagome sat next to the pond, watching the two koi fish dancing in the water together. _

'_together.' Kagome thought as she held her head down. "You know." She slightly turned her head to look at the female koi fish._

"_you know what today is? Today was the day he…..." kagome didn't want to finish her sentence, it would only hurt more. _

"_You know koi, The gang kept telling me that sesshoumaru would never change, he's too 'him'….but he'll come around right? I mean after his meeting, he promised he would take me out…after all….today was the day he first asked me to be his and it was the day he promised that he would take good care of me and…..change."_

_The words stung kagome. 'change…. ' _

_Kagome stood up and made her way to castle, she smiled as she saw Sesshoumaru. Then, she froze when she heard words that escaped from his lips "Of Course...To uphold my fathers legacy is my first priority."_

_Kagome's heart sank. She sighed deeply and without control, tears strolled down her pink cheeks. She immediately shook it off and quickly wiped away her tears._

_She got control of herself and made her way upstairs._

_**END FLASHBACK.**_

**Na na NA**

It was close to evening, around 4:30pm.

She heard Sesshoumaru enter his chambers, she immediately knew he retired for

the day.

Kagome stepped back a bit and admired where she was. She smiled, she was at the western castle.

She was going to be one of the few people who Sesshoumaru wanted in the castle. With that thought she frowned a bit and held the necklace Sesshoumaru gave her the night he admitted his feelings for her.

**The smell of your skin, lingers on me now**

**You're probably on your flight back to your home town**

**I need some shelter for my own protection baby**

**Be with myself and center**

**Clarity, peace, serenity**

'_makes me wonder…..if he even really wanted me here in the first place.' _ Kagome shook all thoughts away. Right now, it was that critical moment that she had to make.

She slowly made her way in the Ice lords Chambers and admired how beautifully decorated his room was, '_fit for a Lord_.'

She chuckled at the thought. She stopped as she stood next to a sleeping Ice Lord.

'_he looks so calm...beautiful creatures taiyoukais' _ she smiled as she traced the crescent moon on his forehead.

**I hope you know, I hope you know**

**That this has nothing to do with you**

**Its personal, myself and I**

**We got some straightening to do**

**And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket**

**But I've gotta get a move on with my life**

**Its time to be a big girl now,**

**And big girls don't cry.**

She frowned and kept herself under controlled. She slowly leaned in and gently kissed his forehead. She sighed, hesitant. She slowly grabbed her crescent necklace.

She slowly made her way to the door and slightly turned and got a glimpse of the Ice Lord one last time.

**Don't cry, Don't Cry, don't cry.**

**The path that im walking I must go alone**

**I must them baby steps til im full grown, (full grown)**

**Fairytales don't always have a happy ending, do they?**

**And I foreseek the dark half, If I stay**

She grabbed all of her belongings at a steady pace. She cleaned everything so that the maids wouldn't bother cleaning up after her.

She gracefully made her way to the door, took one last glimpse of what's going to be her former room then turned off the lights and made her way downstairs.

**I hope you know, I hope you know**

**That this has nothing to do with you**

**Its personal, myself and I**

**We got some straightening out to do**

**And im gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket**

**But I've gotta get a move on with my life**

**Its time to be a big girl now,**

**And big girls don't cry.**

She Laid her suitcase down at the castle gates then made her way to the pond on last time. She let out a big sigh and closed her eyes for a minute then opened them and smiled.

She then slowly made her way back to the castle gates.

**Like a little school mate in the school yard**

**We'll play Jackson and uno cards,**

**I'll be your best friend and you'll be mind, valentine,**

**Yes you can hold my hand if you want to**

**Cause I want to hold yours too,**

**We'll be playmates and lovers and share our secret world**

**But its time for me to go home**

She grabbed her suitcase and glanced one last time at the Western Castle, _'Goodbye Sesshoumaru.'_

Her whispered voice ringed through out the castle.

With that, Kagome turned made her way to Inuyasha's forest.

**It's getting late, dark outside**

**And be with myself and center**

**Clarity, peace, serenity,**

**I hope you know, I hope you know.**

**That this has nothing to do with you **

**Its personal, myself and i**

Sesshoumaru slowly woke up and let out a sigh. As he made his way out of bed, he immediately stopped when he heard something fall to the floor.

He slowly glanced at the object and picked it up. He held his breath as his body froze. '_Kagome's….'_

His body hesitated when he stood outside Kagome's chambers. He opened the door and was greeted with emptiness and the past scent of kagome.

He looked around and saw none of her belongings. His Heart was pounding so hard he had to force himself to move. With the pendent in his hand, he slowly made his way to the window pane.

**We got some straightening out to do**

**And im gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket**

**But I've gotta get a move on with my life**

Kagome stood at the edge of the well and smiled, **'**its time for me to go home.'

Kagome dared not to look back because if she did, she would turn back.

With no more said, Kagome was gone. Everything went silent.

Sesshoumaru froze as he saw a shadow enter the well and just at that moment, he knew it was too late.

**Its time to be a big girl now,**

**And big girls don't cr-r-r-r-y-y-y.**

**Don't cry. Don't cry. **

THIS IS A ONE SHOT FOR ME! THANKS FOR READING! PLS REVIEW WHILE YOU'RE AT IT! LOL..

PLS, I DO NOT OWN THE SONG AS WELL, ALL COPYRIGHTS TO FERGIE AND THEM. :]

HellFireCross.


End file.
